Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales.

**Advertencia: **Palabras mal sonantes

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

**-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- **

**Lujuria**

_**{"Vamos, comencemos"} **_

_Sexo,_ eso era en lo único que el Duque Gakupo pensaba… eso era en lo único que aquel hombre gastaba su tiempo…

El hambre de sexo lo consumió, llegó a apresar a la mayoría de las mujeres de su aldea… de entre ellas una de las duquesas del Reino, una muchacha de preciosos cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, de la cual, anteriormente, nuestro duque Gakupo había estado enamorado, intentando declararle su amor… nuestro joven duque fue vilmente humillado.

Ahora, nuestro conde de cabellos morados es quien manda, ahora tiene al amor de su vida como una prisionera de sus deseos sexuales…

Lo que no tomó en cuenta, fue que de entre las chicas había una jovencita de cabellos azules, una campesina, que estaba felizmente comprometida con el príncipe del Reino, el cual encontró el lugar en el que estaba la chica y como cualquier caballero…él fue por su doncella… disfrazado de una rubia mujer.

Cegado por la lujuria, el duque dejó a la "nueva doncella" entrar… en uno de sus movimientos de picardía, el conde abrazó a "la chica"… dándole una oportunidad para que aquella joven lo apuñalara.

Gakupo sintió la primera punzada, cayó al suelo con sangre saliéndole del pecho, ahí fue cuando descubrió al chico oculto detrás de aquella dorada peluca, que lo miraba con ira y venganza dibujada en sus ojos azules, en su mano izquierda sostenía el puñal bañado en sangre y en la mano derecha estaba la tan mencionada peluca rubia.

Las doncellas que yacían encerradas fueron liberadas por el príncipe de cabellos azules. La mirada violácea del duque se encontraba clavada en la puerta abierta por la cual las chicas escaparon…antes de que la chica de cabello verde saliera, miro con desprecio al duque, el cual pedía ayuda…

"_Espera, aún he dicho que te amo…" _ese fue el último pensamiento del duque antes de caer en aquella profunda oscuridad… Todo y por culpa de su maldita _Lujuria_, la cual nunca fue bien saciada.

**-La Locura del Duque de Venomania…Gakupo Kamui- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales.

**Advertencia: **Palabras mal sonantes.

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

**-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- **

**Gula**

_Comida, comer… _esas palabras siempre se encontraban en la mentalidad de aquella mujer, algo muy poco común en una chica…normalmente una chica pensaría en lo que tiene que comer y lo que hace engordar y esas cosas, pero no con esta mujer…

El nombre de esta dama era Vanika Conchita, la cual estaba loca por la comida _exótica…_pedía los platillos más asquerosos que pudieron haberse creado, su extraño apetito nunca se saciaba y cada vez pedía más y más comidas horribles, comidas de las cuales ningún humano hubiese pensado en comer.

La gula le llevó lejos, muy pero muy lejos, al punto de llamar incompetentes a sus sirvientes por que pidieron un tiempo para descansar después de tanta comida pestilente y…llegar así, al canibalismo, con el pretexto de que su hambre seguía sin ser saciada… ¿Cómo es qué podía existir alguien así?... ni idea.

Después de comer todo lo comestible y lo no comestible…ella aún no estaba satisfecha…Conchita ya había probado todas las comidas que podían existir en el mundo, pero aún faltaba un platillo… un platillo que fue el más horrible y asqueroso de todos…_ella misma._

Vanika Conchita probó los más "suculentos" platillos… probó todos los sabores existentes sin siquiera quejarse del olor desagradable que estos emanaban… pero nadie sabe cuál fue el sabor de la Gran Conchita…

La Gran Conchita desapareció… sus sirvientes también…la mansión Vanika quedó desolada hasta que alguien más la habitó…

Pero aún así, Conchita nunca sació aquella estúpida e irritante…_Gula._

**-Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil…Meiko Sakine –**


	3. Chapter 3 Envidia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales. Las canciones utilizadas en este Fic fueron hechas por Mothy :)

**Advertencia: **Palabras mal sonantes.

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

_ **Kurai5H: **Gracias por dejar tu review, me hace muy feliz, a mi tambien me gustan las canciones de Mothy, y como me llamo la atencion decidi implementar cada una de sus historias en un Fic._

**-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- **

**Envidia**

_**{"La sastrería se encuentra abierta…bien, ¿comenzamos el trabajo?"}**_

En Enbizaka se hallaba una joven que poseía una sastrería, el pueblo hablaba sobre sus habilidades y su buena actitud…en la mente de la joven siempre se pasaba el hecho de que una persona encantadora siempre se encontraba indiferente, infiel y distante… siempre la joven pensaba: "A pesar de que tiene a alguien como yo, él nunca viene a mí", pero tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y demostrarle a "su pareja" que ella era definitivamente la adecuada para él.

… El vecindario en el que se encontraba su sastrería siempre fue tranquilo, ahora estaba como siempre, tranquilo y pacífico. La joven vio a "su pareja" en la calle principal… "¿Quién es esa chica que está a su lado?" se preguntó, al parecer la joven que estaba con aquel hombre llevaba consigo un kimono rojo, que le asentaba a la perfección… ambos se veían muy cariñosos, la joven no lo soportó, se dio media vuelta y se retiró. "Ah, con qué ¿así te gustan?" pensó mientras se encaminaba a su sastrería…. Ese mismo día algo terrible sucedió…

La tranquilidad del vecindario se desvaneció, pues había sucedido un asesinato, una joven mujer de cabellos castaños fue la víctima, las noticias y los rumores se extendieron hasta la sastrería de la joven chica de cabellos rosados, ella se encontraba tranquila, la noticia de que andaba un loco suelto no le afectó como a las demás personas. La peli rosa se encontraba arreglando un Kimono rojo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo…un _kimono rojo. _

Al día siguiente la joven decidió dar un paseo por el gran parque que había cerca de su vecindario, pero no pensó encontrarse con una escena tan abrumadora, "su pareja" se encontraba en una de las bancas mientras una joven de largos cabellos lo acompañaba, él se veía devastado, y la joven trataba de consolarlo, llevaba consigo una hermosa y larga cinta verde, que se ajustaba perfectamente a la cintura de aquella joven, La peli rosa no lo soportó más y se fue de ahí sin llamar la atención de los presentes….

El vecindario seguía en un caos, una joven había sido vilmente asesinada, algo parecido al caso anterior, pero nuevamente eso no intranquilizó a la joven de cabello rosado, esta vez se encontraba ajustando una hermosa y muy larga cinta verde…una _hermosa y larga cinta verde. _

La tensión seguía sin mejorar… ella lo vio enfrente de la tienda de Horquillas "¿Quién será esa chica junto a él?" se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía a la jovencita de cabellos lacios junto a él, era bastante joven, y al parecer, "su pareja" la había regalado una Horquilla de color amarillo a aquella chiquilla… "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Frunció el entrecejo disgustada por la actitud de aquel hombre infiel…pero bueno, ella no debía preocuparse por eso, ella debía concentrarse en su trabajo y continuar utilizando sus tijeras de color rojo…un momento… ¿no eran de otro color?... se colocó frente al espejo y apareció su reflejo, _Kimono rojo, Cinta verde ajustada a la perfección en su cintura y una hermosa Horquilla amarilla adornando su cabello… _acaso… ¿no se veía hermosa?...

El vecindario sigue sin controlarse, al parecer un hombre ha sido asesinado brutalmente, según fue un homicidio de una familia de cuatro… pero antes de eso, él se comportó horrible "Hola, encantado de conocerte"… eso dejó consternada a la joven de cabellos rosas… era como si le hablara a una extraña… ¡A una maldita extraña!...

Pero lo que quedó claro fue que, la envidiadestruyó por completo el mundo de Luka, para tratar de convertirse en la mujer perfecta para él, asesinó a la familia de este robándole aquellos preciosos objetos… pero aún así…él ni siquiera la conocía…Asesinó a aquella inocente familia por culpa de la maldita…_Envidia._

_Bueno, y la cosa es así: __**Mujer con Kimono Rojo: **__Meiko…__**La Joven con la Cinta Verde: **__Miku… __**La niña/chiquilla con la Horquilla Amarilla: **__Rin_… _**Hombre/ "Pareja de Luka": **__Kaito._

**-Enbizaka no Shitateya…Luka Megurine- **


	4. Chapter 4 Pereza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales.

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

**-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- **

**Pereza**

_Un simple regalo…_

_**{"Por el bien de tu felicidad"} **_

_Dormir…_ sumirse en aquel mundo de los sueños donde todas las fantasías que se imaginen pueden hacerse realidad, aunque sea por un minuto…

Ella pensó en un simple regalo, esa bella joven estaba comprometida con el hijo de un conde. Él era un mujeriego, pero ella aún así lo amaba. Ella era una dulce muchachita hija del doctor del pueblo, conocida por tu gentileza y amabilidad hacia los enfermos.

_Dormir, _sí, esa dulce palabra rondaba por la mente de la jovencita, el mundo de los sueños era un lugar feliz, ella quería que todos fuesen felices. Para ello creó una pócima (regalo) que hacía que cualquiera que lo bebiera u oliera se sumiría en aquel bello mundo creado por la imaginación de todos…

Así lentamente cada aldeano, duque o monarquía cayó en los brazos de Morfeo por un tiempo indefinido, ella se convirtió en la princesa de ese lugar tan pacífico. Ahora podría descansar sin tener que escuchar barullo o que alguien la despertase, la tranquilidad lo reinaba todo… todos estaban felices y eso gracias al regalo de aquella bella joven.

Todo simplemente fue por una causa, ella no quería hacer muchas cosas, ella no quería ayudar a los enfermos, ella no quería ser gentil, ella simplemente quería dormir y soñar con su príncipe azul. Cuando por fin encontró la manera de descansar, lo utilizó en cada ser que habitaba en el pueblo, haciendo que todos y cada uno de ellos se sumiera en la…_Pereza. _

**-Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono…Miku Hatsune- **


	5. Chapter 5 Avaricia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales.

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

**-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- **

**AVARICIA**

_**{"Ahora, es hora del juicio"}**_

_Dinero…_el perfecto objeto material para este hombre, el amo de la corte. Era un corrupto sí, pero no podía evitarlo, el simple hecho de pensar en tener toda esa fortuna le emocionaba mucho, y hasta cierto punto le excitaba y extasiaba.

Simplemente su mundo se derrumbó cuando le pagaron, él era realmente dedicado, defendía a los buenos, encerraba a los pecadores, él realmente era una buena persona, pero como toda buena persona, tenía un lado oscuro que no se había descubierto aún.

La primera vez que lo sobornaron, él se sintió en la gloria, no creía que por declarar a un villano inocente le pagarían tan bien, pero claro, conforme el tiempo pasó, su codicia aumentó, hasta llegar a un punto en el cual ya no puede retornar, ese punto en el cual quería, definitivamente, toda la fortuna del mundo. Cuando el juicio de la corrupción terminaba, los malos reían mientras los buenos lloraban, ese era su salón, su juicio de corrupción. Con el simple hecho de bajar aquel martillo bañado en avaricia, él era feliz mientras personas inocentes no lograban defender a su persona querida que se ha acusado falsamente.

Excusándose con su hija, la cual no podía caminar, diciendo que necesitaba el dinero para ella, cuando en realidad el dinero era para él y solo para él, decía que si conseguía los siete pecados capitales, sus deseos se harían realidad.

Su corrupción detonó el inicio de la guerra, pues, él había mostrado o puesto en libertad a un asesino, por el simple hecho de que este lo había sobornado, sobornado con una suculenta ganancia, a la cual no se pudo resistir.

Cayó a las profundidades del infierno, donde incluso entregando su fortuna él sería salvado, pero se negó, nunca le entregaría su fortuna a nadie porque era solo de él y para él, su cuerpo cayó más al fondo… él prometió que regresaría y formaría una Utopía para él y para su hija…todo para recuperar aquella fortuna que juntó con la…._Avaricia. _

**-Judgement of Corruption…Kaito Shion- **


	6. Chapter 6 Soberbia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales.

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

**-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- **

**Soberbia**

**{**_**"¡Ya, arrodíllense ahora!"} **_

_Yo consigo lo que quiero…_ simplemente esa era la mentalidad de aquella joven, y su historia de soberbia inicia hace muchísimo tiempo en un lugar en el cual existía el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, en el cual sólo podía gobernar esa jovencita de 14 años de edad, era demasiado joven para poder llevar la corona, sin embargo, se daba aires de grandeza absoluta, de inocencia no tenía nada, era realmente malvada. Poseía elegantes y lujosos muebles, y un sirviente de un rostro similar, también tenía un caballo de nombre Josephine, todo lo que ella quisiera, todo lo conseguía.

Si es que acaso el dinero le llegase a faltar tiraría de una cuerda y listo, el dinero de su familia le pertenecía, y de cualquier persona que estuviese en su contra, ella se desharía. _Malvada Rosa con bellos colores, yaces rodeada de finas flores y también de hierbas, de las cuales te alimentarás y lentamente morirán. _

La Tirana princesa encontró el amor, algo que con simpleza nadie se podía imaginar, fue en un paseo cuando ella encontró el amor en el príncipe de cabello azul que se encontraba al otro lado del mar, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, el príncipe se comenzó a enamorar de la princesa del país de verde.

La envidia invadió a la princesa, la cual dio el mandato en tranquila voz: _"Destruye el país de verde, ve sin preguntar" _Miles de hogares ardieron en llamas, ese día la sangre corrió, miles de vidas se perdieron, la pena y sufrimiento de las personas no alcanzaron a la princesa que estaba en su castillo: "_Ah, es hora de la merienda"_ _Malvada Rosa rodeada de finas flores en una coloración realmente maniaca, aunque sea una hermosa flor tienes demasiadas espinas y no te puedo tocar . _

Finalmente hartos del reinado de aquella princesa, el pueblo se levantó, la querían derrotar y lo lograrían. Aquellos que se rebelaron sin temor eran conducidos por la guerrera de armadura carmesí, ahora todos estaban aliados, y habían tomado en sus manos aquel país. Se llevó a cabo una guerra, los soldados de la princesa simplemente no eran enemigos para los ciudadanos enfurecidos.

Finalmente el tribunal de la princesa fue tomado, todos los sirvientes huyeron dejando a la princesa sola, ella al fin fue capturada: _"¡Ho!, tan irrespetuoso como un hombre" Malvada Rosa rodeada de finas flores en un doloroso colorido. El paraíso para ella misma se colapsa frágil y fugazmente. _

La hora de ejecución era a las 3 de la tarde, la hora en que las campanas sonarían, la persona a la cual hacían llamar princesa se encontraba solitaria en prisión.

Finalmente la hora de ejecución llegó, las campanadas anunciaban el final de aquella bruja, y sin mirar a los presentes ella dijo en suave voz por última vez: _"¡Ha!, es hora de la merienda" _La cuchilla cayó, el final llegó, y todo el ambiente dejó de estar tenso, la tranquilidad se sintió. _Malvada Rosa se dispersa finamente en una viva coloración, las personas hoy en día se referirán a ella como la verdadera: __**Hija del Mal.**_

Ella era malvada, nunca demostraría debilidad ante nadie, su posición siempre fue de carácter, su personalidad era fuerte, aunque en el fondo seguía siendo una niña, en el exterior demostraba todo lo contrario y simplemente lo que la consumió fue su hambre de poder y su terrible, terrible…_Soberbia. _

**-Daughter of Evil…Rin Kagamine- **


	7. Chapter 7 Ira

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales.

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

**_Bueno, se de buena fuente que esta canción todavía no es la oficial de Ira, pero es la que ha salido hasta ahora._**

* * *

><p><strong>-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- <strong>

**Ira**

_**{"Lo siento"}**_

Alardeaba, Papá Noel le había traído un revolver con balas de verdad. La primera vez que lo usó fue…cuando apuntó hacía su amado.

Sinceramente, ella quería comenzar de nuevo, y si eso pasaba quería que fuesen al festival de verano para ver los bellos fuegos artificiales rodeados de cariño. Pero, pedía disculpas por desear aquello, porque simplemente no se podía, no tenían mucho en común desde un principio, y eso de verdad…_Le enfurecía. _

¿Qué era aquello que los separaba? Ella no estaba del lado de la justicia, la corrupción la corrompió, eso era, él era un valiente hombre que luchaba por hacer justicia, sí, ellos eran completamente opuestos, pero aún así, había amor.

Ahora yace junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado, simplemente aún no comprendía lo que sucedió, continuaba en Shock.

Ambos se conocieron debajo del árbol de cerezos, ¿Quién estaba del lado de la "justicia"?, pero aún así, ella pecó por él. Un pecado el cual Dios castiga.

Esa no era la primera vez que utilizaba un arma, pero sinceramente era la primera vez que lloraba al hacerlo. Acurrucada en su cama mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba junto al arma homicida, ella estaba lamentándose, y pidiéndole a Dios un poco de misericordia. Aún recordaba la última mirada dulce que le mandó, lo que hacía que sus ojos se aguaran más "Por favor, perdóname".

En primavera se enamoraron, en verano hicieron momentos muy felices, en otoño se hicieron uno, pero en invierno se despidió de todo aquello.

Estaba nerviosa, su dedo índice se estremecía, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, antes de disparar menciono un "Lo siento", seguido de una dulce sonrisa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tiro del gatillo.

_Si pudiéramos empezar de nuevo, me encantaría ir al festival de verano para ver los fuegos artificiales contigo…otra vez._ Ella no quería hacer eso, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar, estaba furiosa, solo por el hecho de que fuesen por caminos totalmente distintos, no lo evitó, lo que la consumió fue…_La Ira. _

**-The Last Revolver…Gumi- **


	8. Chapter 8 Extra

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa compañía YAMAHA, sí, esa que tiene motos e instrumentos musicales…curiosamente, los Vocaloid son instrumentos musicales.

**Advertencia: **Palabras mal sonantes.

**Summary: **_Estos son los pecados capitales, representados a la manera de los Vocaloid…Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Pereza, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira…_

**-Vocaloid: Pecados Capitales- **

**EXTRA.**

Soy simplemente un sirviente, debo protegerte, pero a la vez intento protegerme, soy realmente un tonto, ahora estoy aquí a punto de morir, y todo gracias a ti.

Desde pequeños siempre te comportaste muy autoritariamente, creías ser la gran cosa, y yo era el jovencito humilde que te seguía en todas tus travesuras. Ahora comprendo porque tú fuiste quien llevó la corona, pero aún no comprendo de donde llegó tanta ira.

Supongo que todo comenzó cuando fuimos a aquel extravagante baile, en el cual me llevaste como uno de los sirvientes, en cierta forma eso es algo hiriente, noté como tus ojos se iluminaron al ver al príncipe del reino de Azul, y eso me hizo feliz. Pasaste el baile, todo el baile, con él, sonreías, te sonrojabas, sinceramente te veías preciosa, pero eso era simplemente una fachada, tú eras atroz, benévola, mala. Después de ese baile te comportabas muy amable, lo cual me extrañó tanto a mí como a los otros, al menos alguien de los dos estaba feliz, creí que quizá no encontraría a nadie especial para mí, pero me equivoqué. Encontré el amor en aquel pueblito de Verde al otro lado de las montañas, una hermosa joven de cabello verde se acercó a mí amablemente, su sonrisa simplemente, me cautivó, inmediatamente me enamoré, fue un amor a primera vista. Ella fue muy amable al guiarnos por toda la ciudad, era sencillamente humilde, mientras tú la mirabas con desprecio y soberbia, eso era lo que me molestaba de ti, que te dieras aires de grandeza. Cuando regresamos del paseo por aquella colorida ciudad, tú estabas molesta por alguna extraña razón, me mandaste a cometer un crimen que sencillamente no te lo perdonaré.

Se supone que era un amor no correspondido, pero ¿porqué estoy llorando?, porque yo si la amaba, aunque tú la odiaras había gente que la apreciaba, pero claro, eso a ti no te importaba, ¿y qué más da?, ahora ella yace en mis brazos, está fría, su piel está completamente blanca, y mis lágrimas caen en su bello rostro.

Todos enfurecidos llegaron hasta ti, pero claro, yo tengo que protegerte, PORQUE ERES MI HERMANA, y desde pequeño me pusieron como tu maldito niñero, pero bueno, ahora yo daré mi vida por ti, hasta ahora te has dado cuenta de la mierda que eres, hasta ahora que alguien toma tú lugar mientras muere frente a tus ojos…. _Pero aun así, si volviera a renacer quisiera que fuese a tu lado…se que algún día nos volveremos a ver… _

**-Servant Of Evil…Len Kagamine- **

* * *

><p><strong>Final de la Saga: Pecados Capitales <strong>


End file.
